Empat Hal
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Empat hal, empat pertanyaan, Takao Kazunari, dan Midorima Shintarou.


**Empat Hal**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**(Warning: OOC, Typos, Shonen-ai, isi gado-gado, lainnya.)**

**No profit gained.**

Note: Eung, karena fic AkaMidoTaka yang kemarin sepertinya terlalu pendek dan karena sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang kurang memuaskan, maka saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic MidoTaka yang lain –tapi isinya kok rasanya meragukan gitu ya.

Happy reading!

.

[Sebenarnya, ada empat hal yang selalu ingin diketahui, empat pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ditanyakan oleh seorang Takao Kazunari kepada Midorima Shintarou.]

.

_['Shin-chan, apakah diriku penting untukmu?']_

.

Takao menguap. Kemarin Midorima meminta agar pagi ini Takao menjemputnya dengan _rickshaw_ untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dan sekarang di sinilah ia berada. Di depan kediaman keluarga Midorima.

Tepat pukul tujuh, Midorima Shintarou membuka pintu depan, tanpa melupakan _lucky item_ yang kini tergenggam di tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban.

'Untuk menjaga agar _shoot_-ku selalu bagus.' begitu kata Midorima pada Takao di waktu lampau.

Takao langsung nyengir lebar saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya muncul. "Ohayou Shin-chan!"

"Hm, ohayou."

Takao mulai mengayuh gerobak tersebut di jalan yang mengarah ke Shuutoku. Namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku akan terus menjadi supir _rickshaw_-nya Shin-chan sampai lulus nanti ... Atau bahkan mungkin yang lebih parahnya sampai seumur hidup ya ... Bagaimana menurutmu, eh, Shin-chan?"

"Berhentilah mengatakan yang aneh-aneh, nanodayo. Lagipula _cancer_ berada pada peringkat teratas hari ini, kau tidak mungkin terkena sial saat berada di dekatku, nodayo."

"Maa, maa, ternyata Shin-chan bisa perhatian juga padaku ya!" Takao nyengir lebar mendengar pernyataan Midorima sebelumnya.

"Jangan sembarangan Bakao! Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau bagaimana ya, tapi kalau kau kena sial kan aku juga ikut repot nodayo!"

"Ahahaa iya, iya, aku cuma bercanda kok Shin-chan!"

"La-lagipula bukannya apa-apa ya nanodayo, tapi itu juga salah satu bentuk pernyataan terima kasih untukmu karena selalu membantuku nodayo –biar cuma sedikit sih–"

Yah, setidaknya Midorima membutuhkan dirinya, biarpun mungkin itu hanya sedikit. Lagipula toh Midorima sendiri mungkin –dan memang– terlalu segan untuk mengakui secara terus terang.

"Aaaa Shin-chan baik sekali padaku! Terima kasih ya hehehehe ..."

"Tch, jangan salah paham Bakao –ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan nanodayo–"

"Ehehehe sudahlah aku tahu Shin-chan memang tsundere!"

"... Aku bukan tsundere, nodayo!"

Takao tak bisa menahan diri untuk bergembira dalam hati.

Karena satu pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

Jawabannya, lebih penting dari yang kausangka.

.

_['Shin-chan, apakah kau menyadari kalau aku selalu ada untukmu?']_

.

Kriiiing.

Takao menguap. 'Masih ada cukup banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke sekolah.' pikirnya. Pemuda bermata rajawali itu berguling kembali di kasurnya dan memejamkan mata.

Kriiiing.

Takao mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya itu dering ponsel, bukan suara alarm paginya. Si rambut _raven_ membalikkan badan dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"... Halo?"

"Takao, antarkan aku mencari _lucky item _untuk hari ini nodayo. Sekarang, atau kita akan telat masuk kelas pagi ini."

"Eeeh? Hari ini sepertinya tidak bisa Shin-chan, kau ingat 'kan kemarin ban _rickshaw_-nya tertusuk paku di jalan?" ingatan sang _point guard _tim Shuutokukembali melayang ke insiden naas kemarin sore, saat ia sedang mengayuh _rickshaw_ untuk pulang bersama Midorima seusai latihan basket.

Midorima mendengus di seberang telepon. "Kalau begitu jalan kaki ke rumahku sekarang nanodayo. Aku tidak mau terkena sial dan terlambat masuk kelas hanya karena kau tidak bisa membawa _rickshaw._"

"Eh, tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi, nanodayo. Lagipula kau selalu ada saat aku butuh."

"... Baaaiklah Shin-chan, aku segera ke sana!"

Takao nyengir lebar saat ia menutup teleponnya.

Karena ada satu pertanyaannya lagi yang sudah terjawab.

Jawabannya, selalu.

.

_['Shin-chan, apakah kau benci padaku?']_

.

Midorima seringkali mengatai Takao dengan sebutan 'Bakao' saat ia merasa kesal atau terganggu.

Dan sebetulnya itu memang sangat sering terjadi, hingga Takao bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Shin-chan sungguh kesal padanya? Atau bahkan mungkin pernah berpikir bahwa ia membenci Takao?

Namun entah kenapa Takao merasa sedikit lega karena 'Shin-chan'-nya selalu ada bersamanya, di sisinya hampir setiap saat.

Entah karena kebutuhan akan supir _rickshaw_ atau entah bagaimana, tapi Takao tetap senang karena Midorima masih bersamanya.

Namun kali ini tetap saja, rasa penasarannya benar-benar telah sampai pada batas akhirnya, sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Midorima.

"Ne, Shin-chan. Apakah kau kesal padaku?"

"..." jeda sesaat, Midorima tampak berpikir sejenak.

"... Yah, kadang-kadang kau memang mengesalkan nanodayo, tapi kurasa itu memang sudah biasa."

"Hmm, jadi, apakah Shin-chan benci padaku?" kali ini Takao nyengir lebar saat bertanya pada Midorima.

'Cara Shin-chan menjawab barusan benar-benar manis sekali.'

Yah, untuk ukuran orang se-tsundere Midorima mungkin itu memang bisa dibilang manis.

"... Memangnya kenapa aku harus benci padamu -nodayo?" Midorima mengerutkan alisnya. Ia malah bertanya balik, tidak begitu paham maksud dari pertanyaan Takao.

"Ahahaa, tidak kok. Aku hanya iseng bertanya pada Shin-chan!" Takao tertawa lebar.

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu, dan dengan cuek melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sang _raven_ merasa ia tidak akan bisa merasa lebih bahagia daripada ini.

Midorima telah menjawab keraguannya, lagi.

Jawabannya, tidak pernah.

.

_['Shin-chan, apakah suatu saat nanti jika aku tidak bisa berada bersamamu lagi kau akan menangis?']_

.

Pertanyaan yang keempat ini sebenarnya sungguh membuat Takao penasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana dikata, rasanya agak aneh bila ia menanyakannya secara langsung pada si megane berambut hijau itu.

Tapi ... Masa ia harus menunggu sampai peristiwanya terjadi?

'Uh, bagaimana ini?' Takao berpikir dalam hati sambil menunggu kawannya itu datang.

Di kejauhan, tampak Midorima berjalan menghampiri rickshaw mereka untuk pulang bersama si pemuda berambut _raven_.

'Tanya.. Tidak.. Tanya.. Tidak... Aahh! Bagaimana ya, tapi aku penasaran sekali!'

"Oi, Takao. Ngapain kau bengong begitu nodayo."

Dor.

"Ah Shin-chan! Tidak kok ehehehe aku sedang mengamati rumput yang di depan sana itu lho." dusta Takao dengan profesionalnya.

Krik.

"... Hah."

Takao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eee itu gara-gara kejadian saat latihan basket baru selesai di _gym_ kemarin sore. Waktu itu sih Shin-chan sudah ada di ruang loker mau mengambil baju ganti."

"... Ya terus apa–"

"... Jadi begini..."

Sementara itu kebohongan singkat Takao berubah menjadi sebuah kisah parodi yang tidak penting.

_.Flashback._

Latihan basket klub Shuutoku baru saja usai. Latih tanding berjalan seperti biasa, dan di akhir acara, Miyaji Kiyoshi kembali dibuat emosi berat oleh kelakuan si _shooter _hijau.

"KIMURA MANA KIMURA! OH ITU. HEH KIMURA NANTI PULANG GUE MAU–"

"Oi oi Miyaji stop dulu– kalo lu ternyata mau pinjem truk, itu truknya lagi rusak. Setirnya lepas."

Hening yang mencekam.

Ootsubo mengetuk-ngetuk ring basket di ujung lapangan dengan riang. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

Takao yang kelebihan hormon kemudian mengajukan sebuah komentar yang sungguh tidak tepat di situasi yang mengerikan tersebut.

"Oooh pasti Miyaji senpai mau pinjem truknya Kimura senpai buat manen nanas ya?"

Miyaji tersenyum manis. Kimura dan Ootsubo menelan ludah. Ada nyawa yang terancam di sini. Sekarang.

"Takao kamu mau mencium nanas?" Miyaji menyeringai buas sambil meraih karung nanas bawaannya di pojok _gym_.

"Lho memangnya apa hubungannya senpai?" Takao mengerjap inosen.

"AARGH SUDAH SUDAH! TAKAO, JANGAN BERTANYA LAGI, KALAU BINGUNG TANYAKAN SAJA PADA RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG SANA!" Kimura berteriak frustrasi, menyeret rekan pirangnya yang masih tersenyum sadis, takut kalau-kalau ia akan menjadi saksi pembunuhan.

_.Flashback end._

"A-ahaha, gitu." Takao mengakhiri kisahnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh gitu." Midorima mengangguk cuek.

"... Oh iya Shin-chan, aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa."

"Kalau aku mati kamu nangis nggak?"

"..."

"Serius Shin-chan"

"Jangan tanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu, Bakao. Cepat gowes. Aku mau pulang."

Takao terdiam. Dan pulangnya ia bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

.

Midorima berdiri membatu. Tidak, ia tidak percaya. Atau tepatnya menolak untuk percaya.

Takao Kazunari, enambelas tahun, ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa akibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Dan Midorima menghadiri upacara pemakamannya yang baru saja usai hari ini bersama anggota tim basket Shuutoku lainnya.

Ootsubo sedang memanjatkan sebuah doa.

Kimura meletakkan seikat rumput di dekat batu nisan.

Miyaji meletakkan sebuah nanas dan sebuah durian.

Dan di balik lensa kacamatanya, setetes likuid bening bergulir di bulu mata lentik Midorima, dan jatuh ke tanah.

Takao, di alam sana, melihatnya dan tersenyum.

**Fin.**

**A/N : ...oh ya, kalo ada yang bingung kenapa ada air mata bergulir di bulu mata– yah kan Midorima bulu matanya lentik di bawah. /gapenting/**

**ah ya dan kenapa pas bikin fic midotaka saya bikinnya angst melulu. tapi yah setidaknya Takao saya bunuh dengan kebahagiaan di alam lain. saya baik kan. /woi/**

**oke. seperti biasa, boleh minta reviewnya? :'D**

p.s. : buat dark guest-san yang ngerikues fik MidoTaka plus Akashi, sepertinya permintaanmu belum bisa saya penuhi, hontou ni gomenasai ya.. saya nggak pandai membuat konflik dalam cerita ;_; maaf lho yaaa. tapi semoga kamu cukup terhibur dengan fic yang ini xD. oh iya, buat akun dongg, supaya reviewnya bisa dibales lewat pm! '-')/


End file.
